Strange
by cassy9
Summary: This FanFiction is about Cutter and Jenny. This will be a long story and there will be a lot of surprises.
1. Chapter 1

This fan fiction starts right after Cutter learned that Helen cheated on him with Stephen. Soon after Helen went through the anomaly he realized that Claudia Brown has vanished. Cutter really freaked out. He felt like if somebody pulled the rug from under his feet. He was close before to go out of his mind.

**April 2010**

Cutter was looking around and he couldn't believe what happened. He screamed Claudia all the time but the others told him that they never heard of someone with the name Claudia Brown. Cutter was still in shock when they went back to the ARC. He couldn't believe what happened. He was on the verge of fainting.

Cutter and the others entered the ARC and Cutter looked around. Everything he saw there he saw for the first time. For a moment he closed his eyes and thought to himself _This can't be true. Everything is so strange. Something went badly wrong. Where is Claudia Brown? Helen and I…we did something. How is this even possible. What happened. I have to make this right. _Connor was walking right behind him and he asked him "Professor are you okay?" Cutter was ripped off his thoughts. He opened his eyes and seriously he looked into Connors eyes. Then he took a deep breath and explained "Something happened Connor. Claudia Brown existed and now she is gone and I don't know why. Another thing is that I don't even know most of the people here and I don't even know that the ARC existed. Everything changed for me Connor. Do you believe me?"

Connor was wide-eyed. For him everything was normal. He didn't know what to make of this. But he trusted Cutter and there was no way that the professor was lying. Connor looked bashfully at Cutter and reassured him "I do believe you professor but I… I don't know. Nothing changed for me." Cutter nodded and then Connor continued "So you saying…. everything is strange to you?" Cutter smiled at Connor because now he knew that at least Connor believed him. "Yeah Connor." Connor was curious and so he wanted to know "Who was that Claudia Brown you were talking about?" "She worked with us and I.. I liked.. her she…. was special." After that Cutter walked into his office. Connor watched him in a confused way till Abby pinched his arm. Connor complaint about her and asked "What was that for?" Abby smiled at him and replied "Well I felt like it." Connor tried not to smile and said in a pretended angry way "Thank you" Abby looked into his eyes and then she asked in a soft tone "How is Cutter?" Connor sighed deeply and answered "I am not sure. He is strange and everything is strange for him." Abby wanted to know "Do you believe him?" "Yeah I do and you." Abby sighed and explained " Uh it is tough and really hard to believe that the world has changed." "I know….. we should get back to work before Lester go nuts when he sees us doing nothing."

**April 2210**

200 years later in the future

Matt and his father Gideon were in a bungalow below ground level. The few humans who were still alive had to live underground because the air was poison. It was impossible for them to breath. Life couldn't exist on the surface. Matt Anderson and his father Gideon knew about the anomalies and they knew that the time was getting short. They needed to find a way to go back and to stop Helen Cutter. They also needed to avert Nick Cutters death. They just didn't know how. They needed to find a way back. Matt stood right in front of his father and said "Helen Cutter kills Nick Cutter on the 5th may in 2011. We have to find a way back before that happens." Gideon cleared his throat and asked "So Ben failed." "Yeah. He went through the wrong anomaly. He is dead. We lost him." "You know what that means Matt." "Yeah I know."

**April 2010**

Cutter was sitting behind his desk when Stephen showed up. Stephen knocked at Cutters open door and asked "Do you have a moment?" Cutter lifted his head and nodded. Stephen stepped forward to his desk and said "I never wanted to betray you Cutter. If I could undo it I would. Immediately. I am sorry." "Yeah I bet you would me too. Just forget about it okay. It doesn't matter anymore. Everything changed Stephen. I don't know this place. The last thing I remember is my office in the university. The world evolved different. I think I am loosing my mind. We have to be careful. We can't kill the animals anymore." Stephen took a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders then he said "Maybe you are just exhausted Cutter. Nothing changed." Cutter did get angry and he screamed at Stephen "Well are you telling me now what I know or what? I know that something changed okay. You and the others don't know it because you weren't in the anomaly but I was there and Helen too." "Okay Cutter no need to get angry alright. But you should get home and get some sleep." Cutter nodded and left his office.

30 minutes later Cutter was at home. He went into his kitchen and get a beer. He placed himself on the couch and he took a picture out of his wallet. The picture showed him and Claudia. Softly he stroked the picture and murmured "Where are you Claudia?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Next day **

Jenny Lewis was in James Lester's office. Jenny was curious about her new job and she really liked all the secrecy. She hoped that this job would challenge her more that her old job did. She really liked challenges. James was standing besides her and told her " Well the people you are going to work with are….. special. To be honest especially professor Nick Cutter. He is odd and his mind is a mystery to me but even if I dislike this man very much I have to say that he is…. the best I have. So you will have to accustom yourself to the situation and the team." Jenny smiled at him and said "Of course James. I don't think that we will have any problems." James smiled at her and said "We should go downstairs I will introduce you now."

Lester gathered everybody together and introduced the new team member Jenny Lewis. Lester looked at Cutter and said "This is Jennifer Lewis. She will take care of the press and make sure that our secret remains a secret. You all will answer to her and she will answer to me." Stephen looked at Lester and asked "Since when do we need a chaperone." Since now." was James respond. Jenny reached her hand to Cutter and said "Hello professor you can call me Jenny. I am really looking forward to work with all of you." Cutter was shocked he couldn't believe what he saw this was Claudia Brown. He was absolutely sure about that. But he realized that she didn't remembered him. Then before he could think he said "No you are Claudia Brown." Jenny looked at Cutter and somehow she was scared a bit. Why would this man call her Claudia. Then to prevent any further damage Connor took Cutter outside into the main hall. Cutter explained Connor that this is Claudia Brown. "Okay professor I know that you believe that but…..uh. .she…uh looked scared." Cutter looked astonished to Connor and said "She was not scared okay just surprised. I mean…I have to tell her….who she really is." "Professor you can't do that. I don't think that she will even.. listen to you.. or believe you." Cutter sighed deeply and tried to hold his thoughts together. Then looked at the ADD and realised that everything changed for him.

**April 2210**

200 years later in the future

Matt was sitting behind his desk and he looked over documents. This documents showed that Helen Cutter killed Nick Cutter and he believed that this was the reason why everything went wrong. He needed to change that. He knew that he future laid in his hands. He needed to find a way back and stop Helen Cutter. Then his father Gideon came in and ripped him off his thoughts. "Matt I have to tell you something. Something changed in the past again." Matt looked at him in a serious way and asked "What did happened?" "Helen Cutter managed to change the life of a person. Claudia Brown never existed. Now she is a woman named Jennifer Lewis. This is something Gregory found on his last trip to the old ARC." Then Gideon showed him the pictures and documents which showed Jennifer Lewis and Claudia Brown. Gideon continued "How is that even possible?" "I believe she did something in the past. She must have done something. Maybe she went to the day when Claudia Brown was born and killed that baby. But life always finds a way to exist and so Jennifer Lewis was born. We really have to stop her Matt. The world needs Nick Cutters mind. He is the only person who is able to understand the anomalies. I believe that there will be an anomaly soon. We have to go through then and warn Nick Cutter." Matt nodded at him and looked over the documents again.

**April 2010**

An hour later

Cutter was sitting behind his desk and he watched Jenny. He still couldn't believe what he saw. That was Claudia Brown. Her hair was just a bit darker and her outfit was different. Everything was so strange to Cutter and he didn't know how he should explain that to her.

Jenny could sense somehow that Cutter was watching her and so she went to Abby. "Hi Abby can I ask you something?" Abby smiled at her and said "Sure" Jenny was taking a deep breath and asked "What is wrong with professor Cutter? Why is he acting so strange?" "Uh.. Well Jenny I am sure you will accustom to that and to him. He is a good person. His heart is in the right place." Jenny was suspicious and said "Okay I will try to remember that. So then he just has a problem to memorize names." Then Abby nodded and smiled at her. Jenny continued "Anyway what are we doing here exactly?" Abby explained her everything from dinosaurs to anomalies but Jenny couldn't believe her. „"Ha Abby you are not expecting that I believe that right?" Abby had to smile again and said "No I don't but you will believe me."

Then Jenny heard for the first time the anomaly alert and everybody gathered around the ADD. Connor looked at the screen of the ADD and seconds later he said "The anomaly is in a university. The journey will take 50 minutes." Connor was looking at Cutter and Cutter said "Okay. Lets go then. Stephen you will drive with Jenny. Abby and Connor you are with me." So they all left.


	3. Chapter 3

**April 2010**

So Jenny was in the car with Stephen and he asked her "So you are the one who makes sure that nobody finds out what happen here." Jenny smiled at him and answered in a cold way "Exactly that is the plan." She was a bit nervous but she wouldn't let that be shown to Stephen. And in that moment Stephen decided that he would never like her because he was absolutely sure that everybody had the right to know about anomalies and the creatures but now Jenny was there to protect their secret. After all she read about him she also decided not to like him. How could someone betray his friend. Of course she was lying all the time but that was her job she never lied in her private life. Now they were getting closer to their destination and Jenny thought really hard about what she had to expect here. She was sure that Abby couldn't have told the truth.

**Same time in the other car**

Cutter was driving the car and Abby was sitting besides him. Connor was sitting in the back seat and without hesitation Abby asked "So professor leaving aside the fact that you think Jenny is Claudia what do you think of her?" Cutter sighed deeply and didn't answer her in any way. There was just a little smile on his face. Then Connor expressed his opinion about Jenny. "I think she is really…hot." Cutter and Abby just looked at each other and smiled.

40 minutes later they arrived at the university. It was afternoon and so most of the students had already left. Cutter was standing in front of the others and he asked Connor "Can you say where exactly the anomaly is?" Connor looked at him and shook his head. Cutter said then " Okay. Abby and Connor" he looked at them and then he continued "You are taking Jenny with you and you search downstairs. Stephen and I will search upstairs." So they all were on their way.

Cutter and Stephen went upstairs to searched through the rooms. After some minutes Stephen asked Cutter "What do you think of Jenny?" "I don't know Stephen. For me she is …Claudia Brown." "Hmm I don't like this. I don't think that we should hide the truth." Cutter looked questioning at Stephen and so Stephen continued "I mean don't you think people should know what is going on so they can protect themselves." Cutter took a deep breath and responded "No I don't think so. We have to figure out why anomalies appear and ….where and….. how we can contain them." Stephen nodded and they continued to search. 10 minutes later they heard a woman screaming. It was Jenny.

Abby, Connor and Jenny were searching downstairs. They went through every lecture room. Then in room number 213 they found the anomaly. Jenny looked at the sparkling shining thing in the room and she heard noises. In a questioning way she looked at Abby. Abby responded her glance and said "I told you so." Jenny couldn't believe what she saw there. It was amazing and beautiful. She was breathless. Connor stepped closer to her and asked "This is cool right?" Jenny looked at him and didn't said anything. A moment later the caretaker came into the room and he spotted the anomaly. Open-mouthed the caretaker were starring astonished at the anomaly and then Jenny moved to him looked at his ID on his shirt and said " Mr. Dallac right?" The man looked at her and said "Yes what is this?" Jenny smiled at him and said "What?" The man pointed right to the anomaly and said "This! What is this?" Jenny looked at him and said "What? There is nothing." "Well yes there is. don't you see the shinning thing." "No I don't. Mr Dallac don't you think that you had snuff too much chlorinated solvent. There is nothing. I think you should go and clean the next room."

The caretaker was really confused and so he left without another word. After that Abby and Connor shared an amused look. Jenny stepped back to the anomaly and seconds later a creature come out of the anomaly. Then Jenny starts to scream but Connor was trying to calm her down "Jenny it is ok. It is just an Eoraptor. He won't harm you okay. Look how small he is." Jenny stepped away from the anomaly and said "Well yeah I guess it is the same with barking dogs never bite." Abby looked at Jenny and said "Jenny he won't harm you. It is okay." Then Cutter and Stephen were storming into the room. Both of them were breathless and Cutter asked "What happened?" and then Connor explained what happened. Cutter stepped closer to Jenny and said "Connor is right Claudia" and before Cutter could finished his sentence Jenny screamed at him in a very angry way "My name is Jenny. What is wrong with you?" and after that she stormed out of the university and waited for the team in the car.

Stephen, Cutter, Connor and Abby captured the Eoraptor and took him on the other side of the anomaly. Seconds later the anomaly closed and the team went back to the cars.

Later that day they were all back at the ARC. First of all Jenny went to Lester and told him what happened that day. After explaining everything she went back into her own office. She closed the door and placed herself on her chair right behind her desk. She closed her eyes and was in profound thoughts. _What happened there. I can't believe this. It is all true. Dinosaurs and anomalies. How is this even possible. And worst of all I made a fool out of myself today. Me Jennifer Lewis. I never do that. What is wrong with me. And then Cutter. This man is really unbelievable. _Then she was ripped off her thoughts by Abby. Abby were smilingly looking at her and said " Rough day. Are you okay." "Yes Abby I am fine thank you." "Look Jenny at first it is all really hard to believe but as time goes by it gets easier. Believe me. Because there is no better job as this one here or did you have had a job before with dinosaurs?" Jenny smiled at her and answered "No. I just guess I will need some time to get used to that." After that she went home. Her fiancée Marcus was already waiting for her. He welcomed her with a long passionate kiss and asked " So how was your first day?" Jenny took off her shoes and answered "I am working for the government how do think it is?" "Dull." "Yes really really dull." And so she lied to Marcus for the first time.

Meanwhile Helen was sitting in a bar and she was thinking. She knew that she had to convert Stephen to her column. She just didn't knew how. She really hoped that he would have go with her. She felt lonely. She knew what she had to do. She had to divide Stephen and Nick.


	4. Chapter 4

It was an exhausting day for every one. Abby went to Connor and talked to him about Cutter and Jenny. Connor looked at Abby and asked "How is Jenny?" Abby sighed and answered "She is okay. I guess it was a bit too much for her today." Connor smiled at Abby and said "Yeah." Then he continued "Lets go home." Abby nodded and they went home.

Cutter was sitting in his office and he was deep in thought. He thought about Claudia. He remembered how it felt when she kissed him and he couldn't believe that she was gone. Jenny was so different than Claudia was. _Claudia was down-to-earth and she was most of the time on my side. And Jenny. She is so bossy and she doesn't even like me. She makes me crazy she is always wearing those form-fitting clothes. Those short skirts and those tight blouses. And then she complains why I stare at her. As if she couldn't answer that. Maybe she will understand all the stuff with Claudia if I explain it to her. Or I make everything worse._

Then he went home and tried to get some sleep but he couldn't. Everything was so strange to him and he wish he could find out why and what happened. Nothing made sense any more.

Jenny also couldn't sleep. She was lying in her bed next to Marcus but all she could think about was that horrible day and Cutter. She didn't know why but somehow she had the feeling she knew Cutter even if she didn't like him. She wished she could shake that feeling.

**Some weeks later **

Jenny avoided Cutter most of time because in his company she felt uncomfortable. She only spoke to him if she had too. She always could feel his eyes on her. She spend most of her time with Lester or with Abby. Jenny was in Lester's office and he said to her "Jenny you are really doing a good job here. Because of you our secret is still our secret." Jenny smiled at him and said "Thank you but I am only doing what I am paid for." Then she left and went into her own office.

Cutter made up his mind when he saw Jenny walking into her office. He decided to tell her everything. So he went to Jenny's office and knocked at her door. Seconds later he could hear her voice saying "Come in" Cutter went in and before he could say anything the anomaly alert sounded. Everybody did run to the ADD. Connor was already there and seconds later he said "The anomaly is in the South Norwood Lake. The journey will take 30 minutes." So Connor, Abby, Jenny, Stephen and Cutter were on their way to the anomaly. When they arrived at the lake it was already to late. The body of a young woman was lying at the shore. The body was ripped in two halves and everywhere was blood. But that wasn't the only problem they had. There was still a man on his sailboat. Cutter discover a boat and decided to go with that boat to the man. Cutter and Stephen went to that boat and pushed it in the water. Jenny saw that and in a outraged way she asked "What are you doing here?" Neither Cutter nor Stephen answered her. Before Cutter could jump into the boat Jenny grabbed his right arm and asked again "What are you up to Cutter?" Cutter avoided to look at her and looked at the man on the boat and sighed deeply "Isn't that obvious." "Cutter I can't allow that. It is too dangerous we don't even know what's in that lake." Then Stephen glanced at Cutter and said "Come on we don't have time for this." So Cutter jumped into the boat. Jenny walked back to Abby and Connor and asked "Any idea what's in there?" Connor answered her "Nope. Maybe it went back." Jenny nodded and watched Cutter and Stephen. They took the man into their boat and now they were on their way back.

Minutes later they were back and the man from the boat had a head injury and he couldn't remember anything. So Jenny had just one problem. She had to explain the death of that woman. Jenny was still standing in front of the water when suddenly something jump out of the water and directly towards Jenny. It was a disgusting long and big creature with big teeth. Jenny started to scream. Cutter heard that and did run to her. Before the creature could have harm Jenny Cutter grabbed Jenny and they both feel on the sand. In that moment Stephen shot the creature.

Three hours later everybody was back at the ARC. Jenny did get hurt when Cutter saved her from that creature. By falling on the sand she sprained her left wrist. The doctor had to bandaged her hand. Now she was in the chill-out room because the doctor told her to relax a bit after she took some painkillers. She was sitting on the couch when Cutter came in. Cutter cleared his throat and said "I am so so sorry about your hand. It was…my fault." Jenny looked at him and answered " Well you saved him today. I guess it would be much worse if you weren't there." Cutter nodded at her and before he could continue Abby came in and said "Lester says I shall drive you home now. You should rest." Jenny looked at Cutter and said goodbye to him and she left with Abby.


	5. Chapter 5

Cutter watched Jenny and Abby leaving till Connor placed his right hand on his left shoulder and said "Rough day for her…huh..." Cutter nodded and sighed "Yeah...it was." Connor looked around and asked "Shall I show you the movable camera…I want to try it first before we send it through an anomaly." Cutter nodded and so they went into Connors office.

Abby and Jenny were sitting in Abby's car. Abby glanced for a moment at Jenny's hand and asked "Does your hand hurt?" Jenny sighed and responded "Well not much. I am abound with painkillers." Then Jenny paused a moment and continued "Cutter saved me today." "Yeah he did. I told you that you can count on him. His heart is in the right place." Five minutes later they entered Jenny's entry and Jenny thanked Abby for driving her home. Jenny went to her front door and opened the door. Her fiancé Marcus was waiting for in the living room. Marcus stepped closer to her and said in a angry way "It is really late. I thought you are working for the government and had a night to five job." Then he caught sight of her bandaged hand and wanted to know "What happened to your hand?" Jenny looked straight into his eyes and explained "I slipped and fell down. It is nothing." Then they were interrupted by the door bell. Jenny walked to the door and said "I will get it."

She opened the door and then she saw Cutter standing in front of her. Cutter looked at her and said "Okay here is the thing. Try to imagine a different world in which you were Claudia Brown...I know…. it is hard to believe but...I want you to know…" But suddenly they were interrupted by Marcus. Before Cutter could even see him he heard his voice saying "Jen who is it?" Cutter was shocked and babbled "You are…. busy… I believe...sorry….good night" And before Jenny had any chance to say something Cutter was walking away. Jenny closed the door and Marcus repeated his question "Who was that?" Jenny had to collect herself. She didn't expected Cutter to visit her and she didn't understand anything he said. He was a mystery to her. But now she just wanted to sleep. She was in a daze and really tired and so she answered him in a annoyed way "A colleague Marcus." Marcus glanced in a suspicious way at her and said in a angry way "A colleague or the reason why you are never at home anymore." Jenny rolled her eyes and asked "What is that suppose to mean?" "Well I believe it is not hard to understand Jennifer." Jenny was outraged over his accusation. Her voice began to raise and she almost screamed "Are you accusing me of having an affair?" Marcus shrugged his shoulders and answered "I don't know you tell me." "Now you are getting silly Marcus. I can't believe that you even suggest that. I am tired I am going to sleep. Good night." In the act of saying that she went upstairs and went into her bedroom.

Cutter was on his way home and he couldn't believe that Jenny was with a man. He knew that it would take him some time to digest that. He longed for Claudia so badly and know he had to realise that Jenny was out of reach for him as much as Claudia was.

Same night in Abby's and Connor's flat

Connor fed Rex and told Abby "I showed professor Cutter the new camera I build. From now on we can see what's behind the anomaly." Abby kissed Connor on his cheek and smilingly she said "Cool. That can spare us a lot of trouble." Connor finished feeding Rex and said "Yeah...want to watch a movie tonight." "Yeah why no." Then they placed themselves on the couch and watched a movie.

Next day

Cutter was already at work when Stephen arrived. Stephen went into Cutters office. He watched him sitting behind his desk. Stephen was sure that he was deep in thoughts and so he asked him "Are you okay?" Cutter lifted his head and asked "Why shouldn't I be?" "I don't know. You look upset." Cutter sighed deeply and explained "I went...to Jenny last night...and she... she...I believe she has a boyfriend...I don't know." "Cutter I thought you were over that Claudia Brown thing." "So you don't believe me" "That's not what I said Cutter. It is just really strange and hard to believe." Then they were interrupted by Abby saying "Hey guys team meeting." Stephen and Cutter shared an annoyed look and then they went into Lester's office.

Jenny and Connor were in Lester's office sitting when Abby, Stephen and Cutter entered it. Lester stood up from his chair and asked "Can somebody explain that to me." He showed them a picture out of a paper. There you could see a photo of a creature. It was spotted in an abandoned warehouse. A seventeen-year-old boy was missing after hanging around there. Cutter looked at Lester and said " We will check it out." After that they all went to the cars and Cutter wanted to get in the car but he was stopped by Jenny saying "Cutter is there something you want to finish." "No" Jenny was confused about Cutters reaction and said "Well yesterday it seem to be very important what you had to say till.…" It was Cutter who finished her sentence " Till your boyfriend showed up." "He is my fiancé." That was something else Cutter didn't expected. To avoid this conversation he said " We should go now."


	6. Chapter 6

One hour later they arrived at the deserted warehouse. The warehouse was rotten and the place looked godforsaken. Everybody left the car and Cutter asked Connor "Any sight of an anomaly?" Connor looked at his small computer and answered "No nothing."

Jenny glanced around this place and in a disgusted way she complaint "It is really dirty and disgusting here. I am not going in there." Cutter chuckled and told her "Fine then stay here." Everybody started to move. Jenny looked around and decided that it would be better to be with the others. So she followed Cutter and the others. Jenny took a deep breath and explain "It smells in here." Cutter couldn't believe how grouching she was and replied "What did you expected?" Jenny just shrugged her shoulders and then they heard an unknown load groan. Connor moved closer to Abby and inquired "What was that?" Abby looked at him and said "Well it wasn't a kitty." She really liked to make fun of him. Connor was enraged by her conclusion.

Then they went downstairs and behind a wooden pallet Stephen could see something. He screamed for Cutter and together they moved the wooden pallet away. Now something came into view. A dead body of a seventeen-year-old-boy was ripped in two pieces. Abby could only whisper "Oh God". Everybody realised that this was the missing boy. Jenny placed her hand over her mouth to smother a scream. She turned away from the body and seconds later she found back her self-control and she decided " I have to call Lester." Without hesitation Stephen asked her in front of everybody "What are you telling his parents?" Jenny's eyes glinted with anger. That was not his concern and she didn't tolerated any interference by anyone. "Well Stephen I will tell his parents that their son had a deadly accident." Stephen couldn't let it go and so he had to asked her "Don't you think they deserve the truth." Now Jenny had enough. She moved closer to him and with a cold smile she said "No. It wouldn't help them. And besides you are stretching the truth also. Difference is…. I get paid for it." Then she turned around and called Lester to brief him. Some minutes later Connor almost screamed in a worried way "Guys….an anomaly is opening right in front of us." Then they all heard the groan again and before anybody could react a big grey creature with green spikes on its body ran directly towards the anomaly. Cutter was in his way. He was standing right in front of the anomaly. The creature would run over Cutter. There was no way out. So he jumped into the anomaly and the creature followed him. Everybody was in shock. No one knew what was going on inside the anomaly.

Stephen couldn't wait any longer and so he followed Cutter through the anomaly. Two minutes later Cutter and Stephen came back. Both of them fell down on the ground. Abby and Connor helped them up. Then the anomaly closed. Abby eyed Cutter and Stephen up and enquired "How was it there?" Both of them gasped for air till Stephen eventually said " Hot Very Hot! Everywhere were volcanoes and fire." After that Jenny sighted that Cutter had a wound right above his right eye. She stepped closer to him and told him "You are bleeding above your right eye Cutter." He touched the wound and clarified "Yeah I fell down. It is nothing." Some minutes later the cleaning team arrived and they removed the dead body and they cleared all traces of the creature.

**Back at the ARC**

Stephen clapped Cutter on the shoulder and inquired "Are you okay?" Cutter nodded and Stephen added "Don't you think that the people should know what's going on here?" Cutter shook his head and said " No….not until we know why they appear … and how we can contain them. I am sure that there is….. a pattern." "So you are with Jenny and Lester." "No Stephen…. At the moment this would cause just chaos. Besides we can't let anyone interfere. It is too dangerous." Stephen shook his head and went to Abby and Connor. He wanted to know on which side they are. "What about you Abby? Do you think like Cutter? He thinks it is okay that we lie to people." Abby looked him straight in the eyes and pronounced "I am with Cutter on that." Stephen sighed and in a questioning way he looked at Connor and Connor confirmed that he is with Cutter too. Stephen left the ARC for today and went home.

Jenny was in Lester office and she told him what happened. Then she went to the parents of the dead boy. She told them that their son was trespassing in an old warehouse and that he had a deadly accident there. She had to convince the parents not to bring any charges against the warehouse owner to protect the secret. After one hour she could leave them. She managed to make them believe that it was her sons fault that happened what happened. On her way home she reminisced about what happened today. For a moment she was really scared that Cutter was gone even if never believed that this would even bother her. Somehow she was in a really bad mood. She thought about the parents and what she told them. It was really hard for her to look at the mourned parents and lie to them. But that was her job. It was already half past midnight when Jenny arrived at home. She went into her bedroom and laid down into her bed. Marcus woke up and in drowsy way he started to kiss her neck. But Jenny wasn't in the moon for any endearment tonight and so she grumbled "I am exhausted Marcus. Not tonight." In an angry way Marcus turned around and fell asleep.

**November 2010**

Jenny, Marcus and their families were in an exquisite restaurant to celebrate Marcus birthday. Then Jenny's phone rang and her display showed that Lester was calling her.

She excused herself and went into the bathroom and answered her phone. "Hello James. Have you forgotten…." But she couldn't finished her sentences. Lester told her that an anomaly was in the Royal Opera House. The anomaly appeared right in the theatrical performance. A Megalosauridea was about to desolated the entire Opera House. Jenny told him that she was on her way. She did run her fingers through her hair and tried to figure out how she was going to explained a creature there. She went back to the table and pronounced "This was work. I have to go." So she left disappointed people behind and drove to the Royal Opera House.

**Some minutes later**

Jenny arrived at the Royal Opera House and called Cutter. He told her that two people were hurt and that she should come to the second theatre. Outside the second theatre the two hurt people were standing there. Both of them had just a laceration at the head. While there were running away they fell down. That's what the ARC medic told Jenny. One of the injured people a middle-aged man asked Jenny what this was. Jenny did make him understand that he wasn't allowed to talk about that. Otherwise he would end in the nut house. Jenny was sure that they understood her and she entered the second theatre. Stephen and Cutter had managed to lure the creature back through the anomaly. Jenny stepped to Cutter and asked "Is it gone?" "For now it is." "Okay I will take care of the press and try some damage control." Cutter looked at Abby and Connor and ordered "Connor, Abby you will help Jenny." Stephen and Cutter guarded the anomaly. Stephen waited till they left and said "So this is the way it should go…" But Cutter did cut Stephen short by saying "Let it go Stephen." Cutter had no intension to talk about that and one hour later the anomaly closed. Jenny, Connor and Abby explained that there was a technical defect. Most of the people believed it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Back at the ARC**

Jenny was sitting in her office. She had to write some reports about today. Cutter was standing in front of her open door and for the first time today he realised what she was wearing. She wore a skin tight wine-red cleavage dress. Cutter realised that he was captivated by her. It wasn't because she was Claudia before. No it was because of her. Behind her make-up there was a warm-hearted and sentimentally woman. She just didn't show it to everybody. He was sure about that. But he had to warn himself not to dote on her too much. He admired her and he was in love with her even if he knew that she would never feel the same way for him. So he knocked at her door. Jenny lifted her head and asked in a soft way "What can I do for you Cutter?" Cutter stared at for a moment and answered "Nothing….I just….uh…you did a good job… today." Jenny did give him a charming smile and answered "I know….you too." Then Connor and Abby interrupted them. Abby asked " Jenny are you coming for a drink with me, Connor and Cutter?" "Another time. I have to make up for leaving the birthday party of my fiancé." Cutter, Abby and Connor went into a bar. After a few drinks Cutter left the bar and Connor and Abby were alone. Connor thought that now would be the right time to tell Abby what he felt for her but then he saw Stephen and Helen.

Helen and Stephen placed themselves on a chair and Helen took Stephens hand and said "It is out of control Stephen. We have to tell the people." "I know but I will talk to Cutter again. He needs to have a chance to decide."

Abby and Connor couldn't understand what they were talking but they agreed that they had to inform Cutter.

It was late again when Jenny arrived at home. Marcus was waiting for and before she could take off her shoes Marcus started to griped at her "Do you really had to leave the restaurant?" "I am sorry okay. I will make it up to you I promise." "I want you to quit your job!" Jenny couldn't believe what she heard and asked "What?" "I mean it Jenny. I want you to quit." "Why? Do you still think that I am having an affair?" Marcus nodded and Jenny continued "I can't believe that. I am telling you for the last time. I do not have an affair." "Well then quit your job." "No Marcus I won't." Marcus couldn't hold his temper. He was sure that she was lying and he was jealous. Before he could think straight he hit her with his hand right in the face and screamed "Stop lying!" Jenny touched her cheek and couldn't believe what happened. When Marcus realise what he did he started to apologized "Jen I am so so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Jenny didn't say a word. She removed her engagement ring from her finger and threw it to Marcus. She went upstairs and packed her clothes. In the same night she moved into a hotel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Next morning at the ARC**

Cutter was waiting for Stephen. After what Abby and Connor told him he wanted some answers. Everybody except Stephen was there. Then Stephen phoned Cutter and told him that in the underground was an anomaly and that they he should get there fast and then he hung up. Abby, Connor and Jenny went with Cutter. The anomaly was supposed to be in the underground near a disused railway. Stephen and Helen were waiting there for Cutter. There was no anomaly. When Cutter spotted Helen and Stephen he wished Stephen hadn't ally with Helen. Helen looked at Cutter and with a sneer she said in a cold tone "Hello Nick." But Cutter acted as if Helen wouldn't be there and asked Stephen "What is this all about." Stephen looked at Cutter and explained "We have to tell the people. We can't keep it a secret any longer. Helen knows how it is in the future. She has to tell you important things." Cutter shook his head and explained "I don't want to know about the future." And then it was Helen who stepped closer to Jenny and then she asked Cutter "Why not Nick? We can change things. Claudia Brown is a good example for that. Now she is Jennifer Lewis. We can change the world Nick. You and me." Stephen didn't understand Helen and wanted to know from her "I thought this was about the people and the secrecy. Helen looked at Stephen and explained "My poor poor Stephen. I don't care for the people. I just needed you to get me the information I needed about Nick and Jenny and the anomalies. And I needed access to the ARC." "So you just used me." "Don't act surprised. It wasn't the first time." Then an army consisting of three men came. They had weapons and led the others downstairs into a underground building. They all entered a room and there was a future predator in it. In a proud way Helen explained that she implanted a chip in his nervous system. To demonstrate that she could control that creature she pushed a button on the remote control in her hands and the creature moved. When Cutter saw that he shook his head in disbelief and asked Helen "Why did you do that?" Helen looked at one of her army men and two of them brought everyone except Cutter into another room. She glanced at Cutter and explained "I wanted to show you what we can do Nick. I explored the future. Bad things will happen….. but you…. and I….. we can change the future." Cutter was filled with indignation and said "I don't want to change anything okay. We have no right to interfere. " "Is this your last word." "Yeah Helen." "Shame. Then I have no choice."

The other army man came and pointed the gun at Cutter. Fortunately the others were able to overwhelm the two army men and went back to the room where Cutter and Helen were. Stephen saw that the army man pointed a gun to Cutter and so he ran to him and started a fight with him. Stephen was able to get the gun and a gunshot was audible. At the same time the ARC soldiers entered the room. Helen was able to escape because an anomaly opened. But Stephen was lying on the ground. Cutter pelted to Stephen and saw that he was bleeding bad right on his left chest. Before the medics arrived Stephen died. The army guy from Helen had a second gun and shot himself. Everybody was in shock. Stephen was dead.

**One week later**

Cutter, Lester, Jenny, Abby and Connor were at the graveyard. It was Stephens funeral. Cutter felt as like the weather was. It was cold and it was raining. While the minister talked about Stephen Jenny watched Cutter. She knew that he blamed himself for Stephens death but she didn't know how she could help him.

**Next day**

Lester gathered everybody together and introduced a new team member. Captain Becker. Lester explained that Becker is responsible for their safety. Lester didn't wanted to loose another team member.

**February 2011 **

Cutter was deep in thoughts when Jenny entered his office. By saying "Cutter" she ripped him off his thoughts. The blue eyes of Cutter were sparkling towards Jenny. For a slight moment she was lost in his eyes. Jenny cleared her throat and asked "How are you?" Cutter returned her look and retorted "I am fine" "It wasn't your fault Cutter." Cutter didn't know how to handle her concern and he thought that she was still engaged. He couldn't let her get to close. He wasn't capable of handling a rejection by her. He excused himself and told her "I have to work." While saying "I see" Jenny left his office.


	9. Chapter 9

Jenny went back into her office and on her way she met Abby. Abby looked at her and asked in a concerned way "How is Cutter doing?" Jenny sighed and said "He doesn't talk about it. I can't filter down to him…..You know before this all happened with Helen and Stephen. I thought we" ...Then she stopped and shook her head and continued... "never mind". Abby looked at Jenny in a questioning way and asked "What do mean? "Abby I don't know… I was mistaken. Forget it." Then the anomaly alert sounded. Everyone gathered around the ADD and before Connor could say where the anomaly was the alert stopped. Jenny asked him "Did this ever happened before?" "Connor shook his head and responded "No. First time…. maybe false alarm?" Then Connor glanced at Cutter. Cutter sighed murmured "Maybe" and went back into his office. Also Jenny went back into her office. Connor looked at Abby and said "Hey….um….I was wondering if you want to watch a movie tonight?" Abby nodded and said "No Sci-Fi!" Connor smilingly said "Okay no Sci-Fi then" and they left.

**Few days later**

It was early morning when the anomaly alert sounded. Jenny just went in and Connor told her "There is an anomaly in a church. Cathedral Church of the Blessed Virgin Mary." Jenny raised an eyebrow and said "Great. What a nice way to start your day." 30 minutes later Jenny, Becker, Cutter, Connor and Abby arrived at the cathedral. Becker was standing next to Jenny and asked "What's the plan?" Jenny looked at Cutter who got an overview and answered "Connor and I will take care of the people. You, Abby and Cutter will take care of the anomaly." Becker nodded and he and Abby went into the church to find the anomaly. Some minutes later they found the anomaly in the south transept. Becker placed himself right in front of it and guarded the anomaly. Cutter and Abby were looking around. Then Abby found in a corner droppings. She said "Guys. .I think we have an incursion." Cutter looked at Becker and said "We have to find the creature but we don't kill it!" Becker chuckled and asked "Why are we not killing it?" "Because we don't know what impact this might have." Then they saw something hanging at the window. Abby whisperingly asked Cutter "What is that?" Cutter stepped closer to the creature and said "It looks like a Koala lemur." Abby was amazed and replied "Wow. They extinct about 500 years ago." Cutter took Abby gun and then he shot the Koala lemur. The animal was anaesthetised and fell of the window. Cutter looked at Becker and ordered "We will bring it back." Becker lifted the arms of the animal and then another Koala lemur jumped of the light and directly to Becker. Becker fell down and Cutter shot the animal. Unfortunately Becker broke his arm. Abby was already calling Jenny and briefed her. The medics arrived and some minutes later the anomaly was closed. The team went back to the ARC and Jenny went into Lester's office. Lester glanced at Jenny and said "So Captain Becker is injured." Jenny nodded and explained "He wont be able to work for at least five weeks." Lester sighed and answered "Great. Very well. What about the people in the church." "Everything is under control. Nobody else got hurt."

**March 2011 **

Jenny went into Cutters office. She knocked at his door and then she heard "Come in" Cutter was buried in documents and Jenny cleared her throat. Cutter lifted his head and Jenny asked him "Yes in fact there is. Lester wants to know if you are making any progress in the anomaly research." Cutter sighed deeply and explained in a harsh tone "Well. Like you can see I am trying."After that Cutter applied himself to his work. Jenny felt offended and so she crossed her arms and in an angry way she said " Come again." Cutter looked questioned at Jenny. Jenny sighed and calmed down. In a soft tone she said "Cutter I know that you are blaming yourself for what happened but it wasn't your fault. You are hiding in here. We don't see you anymore. You are always in our office." "Yeah I am in here to make progress in the research….. Why.. do you even.. care?" Jenny was hurt by his word but she really tried to understand him. "Because I do Cutter." But he couldn't let her get too close. He still believe that she was engaged and he was sure that she would never feel the same for him as he felt for her. Cutter glanced at her and alleged "I have to work." Jenny realised that there was no sense in talking to him today and so she left his office. Cutter collapsed into a chair and thought to himself _Well done you idiot! _Then Connor stormed into his office and explained "Professor I think I found a way to close the anomaly." "How?" "Um.. We can use electricity." "Okay then lets build a prototype."

Two hours later the anomaly alert sounded. Connor did run to the ADD and seconds later he said "The anomaly is….in south Devon….somewhere in the Dartmoor National Park." Cutter looked at him and said "Lets go then."

Four hours later they arrived in the Dartmoor area.


	10. Chapter 10

Cutter and the others did get out of the car and Cutter asked "So Connor. Where exactly is the anomaly?" Connor had the small ADD in his hand and said "It is near the…. Fernworthy Reservoir." So Cutter, Jenny, Connor and Abby went there. Some minutes later they reached their destination and the anomaly was right in front of the water. But seconds later the anomaly was gone. So Cutter said "We still have to make sure that there was no incursion." For two hours they searched in the Dartmoor area and then they went back to the ARC.

**17****th**** April 2211**

Gideon and matt were sitting in a room with no light. Gideon sighed and explained "We don't have much time left Matt. We can only hope that the right anomaly will reopen in time." Matt nodded and said " I know." "You have to tell Nick Cutter the truth about everything. That is the only way to prevent all of this." Matt looked at his father and said "You can count on me." Then Matt went back to the place where he saw a sparkle in a far distance. He didn't knew why but he was sure that this would be the right anomaly even if this anomaly was so unstable.

**17****th**** April 2011**

Jenny was sitting in Lester's office. Lester looked over some documents and said "I want you and the others to check this out." He showed her a picture of the ruins Sandal Castle in Wakefield. Lester took a deep breath and said "A lot of people disappeared there. You have to investigate the causes of that." Then he sighed deeply and paused for a moment and then he continued "The secretary of state decided that." Jenny moved closer to Lester and adjust his tie. "Don't worry James we will find out what happened there." Then she left his office and went to Cutter, Abby and Connor and told them "James want us to go to the ruins Sandal Castle. Some people disappeared there and we have to investigate. We will stay in the Waterton Park Hotel and figure out what happened there. The journey will take more than three hours. We will meet in the garage in one hour. We will stay there a few days." Connor looked at Abby and smiled. He was excited and said "An excursion….. I love it. This will be fun."

In the afternoon they arrived at the hotel. They parked the car and everyone took a look around. Abby was the first one who said "It is really beautiful here." Connor smiled at here and explained "Yeah it is. I believe it is a great place to get married." Then they all walked across the bridge which was across a river. Connor and Cutter shared a room and Abby and Jenny shared a room. After they unpacked their bags they meet in the lobby. Cutter looked at Connor and asked "Any sign of an anomaly?" Connor shook his head and then Cutter looked outside a window and said "It will be dark soon. We will start to search tomorrow." Connor looked around and wanted to know "What are we doing then?" Jenny smiled and answered him "Well I heard that the meal here is exquisite. And besides Lester is paying for everything." Then Jenny's phone rung and she went outside. Cutter was looking after her. Abby and Connor noticed that Cutter was looking after Jenny and so Connor said "She seems to be relaxed right professor? Not so… bossy." Cutter sighed and said nothing because Jenny came back. She saw the questioning look in Cutters eyes and so she explained "James asked if we have any news. So what about dinner?" They went into the restaurant and had a nice dinner. Two hours later Cutter and Connor were in their room. Connor was lying in his bed but he couldn't sleep. He did get out his bed. Cutter heard that and asked "Everything okay?" "Can I ask you a question?" Cutter nodded and Connor asked him "About Abby…and me. I…Do you think…I should tell her…what I feel for her?" Cutter cleared his throat and answered "Well tell her and then see what happens okay?" Connor nodded and went back into his bed.

**Next day **

Cutter, Connor and Abby went to the ruins Sandal Castle and started to investigate. Jenny was trying to find out something about the people who disappeared. In the afternoon they meet and Jenny told them that she found out that seven people disappeared in the last five months and two of them were staying in this hotel. Cutter told Jenny that there were no sign of an anomaly and also there were no sigh of a creature incursion. Cutter decided that they will search again tomorrow and widen the search. Jenny said then "Okay. I will brief James." After that they went into the restaurant again. Soft piano music was playing and after they finished their dinner Connor asked Abby to dance with him. Jenny and Cutter were watching them dancing.

Jenny looked at Cutter and said "I need some fresh air. Will you join me to go for a walk?" Cutter nodded and so they went outside on the terrace. The river was moonlit and the stars were shining bright. Jenny looked up to the moon and said in a soft tone "It is really beautiful and peaceful here. You could almost forget about the anomalies and the creatures." "Yeah you could." Then Cutter looked at her and Jenny felt his glance. It was like she could read his mind and so she said "I am not engaged anymore." Cutter was relieved to hear that but he tried to hide that and asked "Why not?" Jenny crossed her arms and looked straight into Cutters eyes. "He thought I had an affair and lost his temper. He wanted me to quit." "Didn't you told him what you do here?" "No I don't think that he would have believed me anyway. It doesn't matter anymore. I have changed somehow."

For a moment there was just silence but then Jenny inquired " So I was Claudia Brown once. You never continued to explain that." "You never asked" " Well because it is really really wired Cutter. How was she? I mean in difference to me." Cutter chuckled and explained with a smile "Well... first of all …she didn't liked Lester and she… liked me. The exact opposite of you." Jenny nodded and smiled "Hmm…. okay lets have a change of subject." Cutter nodded and said "You're okay the way you are." "Thank you. ….. You're okay too…sometimes." Then they both had to laugh. They talked a while longer and then Cutter accompanied her to her room. Jenny was standing right in front of the door and looked at Cutter. She leaned against the door and said "It was a nice evening Cutter."

They looked into each others eyes and Jenny couldn't resist anymore. She didn't knew why but she had to kiss him. She approached to him and her heart was beating fast just like Cutter. She couldn't think anymore and now they were so close that she could feel his breath on her face. She closed her eyes and started to kiss him. He responded her kiss and he couldn't believe that this was real. The kiss was getting intense and he embraced her waist and also Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck.

After a while she parted her lips from his and cleared her throat. She whispered "Good night" and went into her room. Cutter was standing in front of her door and he had to smile. He did run his fingers through his hair and went into his room. Cutter entered his room and Connor was waiting for him. Connor looked confused and Cutter asked him "What's wrong?" "I told Abby that… I… love her and then.. she…she…... kissed me and left. What does that mean? I don't understand her." "I don't understand women either Connor. Now go to sleep."


	11. Chapter 11

**19****th**** April **

The team went looking again but they found nothing and so they decided to go back to the ARC. Cutter went into his office and he remember the kiss with Jenny. He really didn't know what to make of this. He didn't even know if he should take to her about this or not. He closed his eyes and thought about the way she kissed him. In that moment he didn't even thought about Claudia Brown. All he could think of was her. He wished that she would feel the same way but he wasn't sure about that. So he decided to do nothing. He would wait till she made up her mind.

Jenny went into Lester's office and she briefed him. "We found nothing James." Lester looked at her and said "Well maybe Helen Cutter has something to do with it." Jenny glanced at him in a concerned way and uttered with a sigh "Maybe." Then she left Lester's office and decided to go to Cutter. On her way to his office she was thinking about last night. She didn't even know what has gotten into her and she didn't know if she should regret it or not. Jenny reached Cutters office and his door was open. So she could see that he was buried in documents and didn't noticed her.

She leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms. Her heart was beating faster and louder. She had no idea what she should tell him. She wanted to leave but then Cutter sensed her presence and lifted his head. "About last night Cutter I….." Then she stopped and she was drown in his blue eyes again. Her mind went blank. Cutter was sure that she would say that she got caught up in this moment and that something like that would never happen again. So he wanted to release her from saying that and said " We can forget what happened….. It is no big deal." That sentence brought her back into reality and asked him "So you regret what happened last night?" Cutter shook his head with a chuckle and said "No… I don't…. But I guess…. you do." But he was mistaken. Jenny closed the door and placed herself right in front of Cutter. Jenny looked at him. She took a deep breath and started to explain "I don't regret what happened last night. I just don't know what it was. But I would like to find out." After saying that she did give him a charming smile and added "Why don't you come to my place tonight and we find out." Cutter nodded his head and Jenny left his office and a smile played upon her lips. Cutter felt unreal. He couldn't believe that actually happened what just happened.

**Later that day**

Jenny was at home and she was waiting for Cutter. Cutter was already standing outside her house. He knocked at her door and a few seconds later she opened the door. She was standing right in front of him. She was wearing a seductive wine-red dress. Cutter was speechless. He scratched his head and babbled "Uh…You look….breath-taking." Jenny did give Cutter a sly smile and said "Thank you." Then Cutter entered her house and closed the door. Now he was leaning against the door and Jenny was close to him. They were looking into each others eyes for a while. Both were completely captivated by each other. No one needed to say anything. They both knew what they wanted. Jenny leaned closer to him and now she could feel his warm breath at her face. She closed her eyes and started to kiss him. Cutter embraced her and attracted Jenny closer to himself. His hands were running down her back. They explored her back and then her hips. Jenny started to run her fingers through Cutters hair. Her body was trembling. Cutter stopped kissing her lips and started to caress her neck with his lips. He softly bite her ear lope and then his lips found their way back to Jenny's lips. She couldn't keep herself from moaning with pleasure. Then they started to undress themselves.

**Next morning**

Jenny was lying next to Cutter. Cutters arms were wrapped around Jenny. They enjoyed each others company. Cutter didn't even remember the last time he felt so good like he did now. Unfortunately Cutters phone rung and they were disturbed by that. Cutter searched for his phone and answered it. It was Connor. He wanted to know where Cutter was. Cutter told him that he will be there soon. Cutter glanced at his watch and then he looked at Jenny and said "It is almost ten o'clock. We are late for work." Jenny laughed and pulled Cutter closer to her. "Well then we still have time for that." She started to caress his chest kissed his neck. One hour later they entered the ARC.

The days went by and Cutter and Jenny were happy. Sadly they weren't aware of what they had to face soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**4****th**** May 2011**

Cutter woke up when he felt the first sunlight on his face. He felt the warm body of Jenny in his arms. She was still asleep. Cutter was truly happy. Finally he and Jenny were together. He was unbelievable in love with her. Right now when he held her in his arms he wished that time would stand still. He was lost and confused when Claudia disappeared. And then Stephen died and he didn't knew how to cope with that. But somehow he made it and Jenny helped him. Now he was more than happy. He could hardly believe his luck. Jenny really was the best thing that ever happened to him.

Some minutes later also Jenny woke up. When she felt Cutters body right beside her she was happy that he was really there. She never even imagined that she would end up with him but now she couldn't think of her life without him in it. She buried her face in his neck and softly she said "Good morning" and then she did give him a long and tender kiss.

One hour later they were on their way to the that day the anomaly alert didn't sounded and Jenny, Cutter, Connor and Abby decided to go into a restaurant. On that evening that all had a lot of fun and they enjoyed each others company. Everyone felt that as long as they were together they could face everything.

**Death of Nick Cutter 5th may 2011 **

At the ruins in wakefield an anomaly opened and Matt came through. Two seconds after he came through the anomaly was closed. He knew that he had to go to the forest of dean as soon as possible.

At the same time the team was at the ARC when the anomaly alert sounded. Connor was running towards the ADD and breathless he said "Okay guys the anomaly is... in the forest of dean." Two hours later Becker, Connor, Abby, Jenny and Cutter arrived in the forest of dean. The anomaly was right between two trees. Cutter cleared his throat and then declared "Captain Becker, Connor and Abby. The three of you will search the area to make sure that nothing came through. Jenny and I…We guard the anomaly." Now Jenny and Cutter were standing inches away from the anomaly. Jenny moved closer to him and suddenly she asked "Would you like to have Claudia back?"

That was something that bothered her a long time. She needed to know if he really wanted her or Claudia because she couldn't deny anymore that she was in love with him. She never felt so secure like she felt when she was with him. He protected her and he cared for her so much. She couldn't help falling in love with him. In the past months she saw many sides of him. He was attentive, loving, protective and giving. He was just perfect for her. Jenny looked him straight into his beautiful blue eyes when she asked him that.

Cutter took her hands in his own hands and looked her also in the eyes. He started to smile and answered "No Jenny. I don't." He paused a moment and sighed. Then he continued and hoped that he would destroy her doubts about his love for her. "The world is good the way it is. I wouldn't want to change anything." Then they shared a long and tender kiss. They parted their lips when Cutter sensed that something came through the anomaly. He pulled Jenny away from the anomaly and then they couldn't believe their eyes.

Helen came through the anomaly and places herself right in front of them. Before Cutter had the change to ask her what she was doing she pointed a gun to Cutter and then she did pull the trigger.

A second later she went back through the anomaly. Jenny was trying to hold Cutter but he fell down the ground. Jenny screamed Cutters name over and over again. He was bleeding right out a hole in his left chest. Jenny bend over Cutter and tried to stop the bleeding. While she was doing that she said "Don't give up on me. Nick. I need you….. I love you." Cutter lifted his arm. He wanted to touch her cheek. But he was too weak. He tried to tell her that he loved her too but all he did got out of his mouth was a groan with pain.

Becker and the others saw what happened. They were close enough to watch what happened but too far away to prevent what happened. Becker started to run when he saw Helen coming through the anomaly but he was too late. He reached Cutter when Helen was already gone. He called an ambulance. Now also Abby and Connor reached Cutter and tried to help Jenny to stop the bleeding.

At the same time Matt finally arrived in the forest but he was too late. He saw a dying Nick Cutter and there was nothing now that he could do to change that.

The ambulance arrived five minutes later but it was too late. Cutter was dead when they arrived. Everyone was in shock and no one could believe what happened. Jenny, Abby and Connor were in tears. When the doctor declared Cutters death Jenny shook her head in disbelief and fell down on her knees right in front of Cutter. Tears trickled down her cheeks. Abby and Connor were holding each other and tried to comfort each other. Becker went to Jenny and he wanted to comfort her. He saw the pain she felt. It was written all over her face but he didn't knew what to say. He still couldn't believe what happened. Everything was so unreal.


	13. Chapter 13

They had to go back to the ARC and they had to inform Lester. Jenny and Becker went into Lester's office to tell him what happened.

Lester looked at Jenny and told her to rest and to go home. She was looking pale and Lester saw that Jenny was still in shock. So Jenny left his office and Connor and Abby were watching her. They shared a glance and then they went to her. Abby placed a hand on her shoulder and decided "We will take you home!" Jenny accepted that unquestioningly and nodded.

Lester was still with Becker in his office and asked "How could this happen? Captain Becker. It was your job to protect them. Especially professor Cutter." "I know sir I am sorry." Then they looked into each others eyes and Lester realized that Becker blamed himself already enough and so he said to him "We have to make sure that something like this never going to happen again. We have to be more careful. We don't know if Helen comes back again. You have to keep your eyes open. I don't want to loose another team member." Becker nodded and left his office.

Jenny was at home and sat on her couch. She told Abby and Connor that she needed some time and that she needed to be alone for a while. They respected that but they had a bad feeling about leaving her alone. Jenny closed her eyes and then she saw Cutters face. She was redolent of his blue eyes. The most bluest and loving eyes she ever had seen. She almost could smell his scent. She remembered how his warm breath felt on her body and how his bristly chin tickled her skin when he kissed her. Everything was so strange and complicated at the beginning but then she felt for him so deep. And now what is left. All she saw was Cutter but the next moment all she saw was Helen and the gun. Then the blood.

She slowly began to realise that Cutter was gone. How she was suppose to live without him. How she was suppose to deal with the anomalies and the creatures without him. She didn't knew if it was even possible to carry on without him. She couldn't bear that. She had a heavy heart and suddenly she was overwhelmed with sadness. She couldn't hold back her tears or the uncontrollable sobbing. She was in so much pain and didn't stopped crying until she felt exhausted asleep.

Abby and Connor were at home and Abby saw Connor leaning against the window. She could feel his pain. She stepped closer to him and took his hand into her own hands. In soft tone she reassured him while tears were running down his face "I am with you Connor. You are not alone Connor. We will make it. Okay?" Then she leaned closer to him and did give him a soft and tender kiss.

**One week later **

The funeral was taken place at a cemetery at 10 o'clock. The sky was flecked with dark clouds. At first it was just drizzling rain but then it came in torrents. Everybody was standing around Cutters grave. The priest was speaking while raindrops and tears were running down from their faces. Abby was holding Connors hand and they were standing close to Jenny. They hoped that they could comfort her at least a little. Jenny tired to hide her tears but she couldn't. She didn't know how to cope with. It took them so long to finally to be together and then her happiness was taken so sudden.

One week ago she was so happy. Everything was perfect and now she felt lonely and empty without him. After the speech of the priest everybody had some time to say goodbye to Cutter. One after the other went in front of his grave and then everyone threw a white rose into the hole.

**Back at the arc **

Jenny was sitting in Cutters office. She could still sense his presence. Everything was so strange and unreal to her. She would never accustom herself to the fact that Cutter would never be here in his office again. She didn't wanted to believe that she would never see him here sitting again.

Connor was walking around the hall and then he sighted her. He went into Cutters office and closed the door. For a moment he look at her in a concerned way. He couldn't imagine how hard this must be for Jenny. He himself had Abby and he knew that she was his salvation. He didn't even knew what he would do without her. Then Connor placed himself right in front of her. He looked her in the eyes and he saw that she was holding back her tears. Connor didn't know what to say. How was he suppose to comfort her. To find the right words when there is nothing to say. Nothing that would ease the pain.

But then Jenny said with a shivering voice "How are we suppose to do this without him?" That was a good question. Even Connor didn't know how they should carry on without him. But he knew that Cutter wouldn't want someone to give up. As much as Connor was hurt and sad himself he knew that he had to be strong for Jenny and so he said "We will. Jenny…. We have to carry on. We can give up…. Cutter… would want us to continue. We can't give up."

After that Jenny was shaken her head. A tear was running down her cheek and with a bleating voice she said "I can't…. I…." She couldn't continue to speak and Connor caught her in his arms. When he heard her crying it was hard for him to control himself but he had to do it for her. At the moment she was more in pain than he was and so he tried to comfort her in the best way he could. After a while they stopped embracing each other and Connor said to Jenny again "We have to carry on and you are not alone Jenny. We are all there for you….. and …..we need you too." Jenny was washing her tears away and then Connor took her hands into his own. Jenny squeezed his hand. She was thankful for his friendship and for the comfort he was given her.


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks had passed since Cutter died. It was difficult for everyone to work without him. He was the anchor. He hold the team together. It was new for every team member to deal with all of this without Cutter. Everyone had to get accustomed to work without him. For no one it was easy to deal with that but they had no choice and everyone knew that. No one really knew how to cope with the new situation.

Later that day Lester gathered everyone together. They all were standing in James Lester's office. James was sitting behind his desk and right beside him Matt Anderson was standing there. James cleared his throat and said "I know that the last weeks were difficult for everyone… but we have a job to do." He paused a moment and pointed his hand towards Matt and continued "This is Matt Anderson. He will replace professor Cutter. From now on Matt will be the leader like the professor was. Matt has an excellent knowledge about pets and he was in the army. From now on he is the one who decides and you all will listen to him."

Later that day

The anomaly alert sounded and everybody run to the detector. Connor took a deep breath and said "Alright everybody the anomaly is...in the centre of London. In a shopping mall." Then everyone was looking at Matt. He sensed that and seconds later he said "Well then we should go. Becker you are with Abby and Connor. Jenny you are driving with me."

30 Minutes later they arrived at the shopping mall. Matt asked Connor where exactly the anomaly was and Connor told him that the anomaly was in the second floor right in a clothes shop. After that Jenny made sure that everybody left the building and Matt and the others went straight to the anomaly. Connor and Abby searched for an creature incursion and Matt and Becker were standing right in front of the anomaly. Matt stepped closer to the anomaly and Becker asked "What are you doing?" Matt turned to Becker and said "I want to take a quick look okay?" Becker stepped further to Matt and answered him in a serious tone "No not okay. Matt. Nobody goes through. It is too dangerous." Then Abby and Connor came back and explained that there was no creature incursion. After that Connor placed the closing machine right in front of the anomaly and pushed the button. Seconds later the anomaly was closed. Matt looked at the anomaly till Jenny came into the store. Matt turned to Becker and said "You will guard the anomaly and the rest of us drive back into the ARC."

Next day

Matt was walking through the ARC and then he saw Jenny sitting in her office. The door was open and he knocked while saying "Busy?" Jenny lifted her head and replied "No.. not really. Can I help you?" Matt stepped into her office and closed the door. While he was doing that he said "Actually you can. I would like to know more about professor Cutter. About his work." Jenny took a deep breath and said "He kept a lot of things to himself. All I know is that he tried to understand the anomalies but then…. Helen…." Jenny couldn't speak any further and tears were watering her eyes. Matt stepped closer to her and said "I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I am truly sorry." Jenny washed her tears away and said "I know."

Later that day Matt tried to talk about Helen Cutter with Abby and Connor. "Do you think that she is still a risk? Because I think she is and I really think that we should find her. She has to pay for what she did." Then Abby looked straight into Matt's eyes and explained "You don't know her Matt. She is evil and for me she can't be far away enough."

**Some days later**

It was early morning when Jenny was on her way to the ARC. She had another sleepless night. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Cutters eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. She heard his voice. His voice that told her that everything will be okay. His voice that told her that he was in love with her. How much she missed him. She just wanted to ease the pain but she didn't found something that would that. She didn't found even words to express the way she felt. Sometimes it was too hard for her. She needed him. She yearned for him. And she mourned him. She would do anything if she could see him one more time. If she could kiss him one last time. But who was she fooling? One kiss wouldn't be enough. She wasn't even sure if she would ever get over him. It was just too unfair. They never had a real chance. All she had were her memories and they were more than hurtful. It was pointless. Thinking about him was painful but not thinking about him was even more painful. She remembered the way his lips felt on her skin. She remembered the way she felt in his arms. And now nothing. All she felt was this emptiness. At the beginning everything was so complicated but then she felt for him so deep. How could she live without him? All she did was surviving and nothing else.


	15. Chapter 15

**June 2011**

It was early morning when the anomaly alert sounded. Connor did run to the ADD, Matt followed him and after seconds Connor said "The anomaly is at the east coast,.. near the Roslin beach hotel."

Now Jenny was there too and after she heard where the anomaly was, she sighed deeply "Great, there will be a lot of tourist."

Matt looked at her and with a smile he said "Well, then lets hope no creature found their way through an anomaly."

One hour later they finally reached the Roslin beach Hotel. Connor was looking at the small device in his hand and said "The anomaly is near the cave." After that he looked at Matt, who sensed that and commanded "Connor, Abby and Becker, you will search the area and look for a creature incursion. Jenny and I will close the anomaly."

Matt walked side by side with Jenny and after a moment he said "I thought you said that a lot of tourist would be here."

Jenny glanced at Matt for a second and replied "Well either the rain had scared them of…. or a creature."

"I bet on the rain." Matt said with a smile and Jenny smiled back at him.

Abby was walking beside Connor and Becker. Before her eyes could see something she heard a loud growl and stooped walking for a moment. She looked around and then she spotted an ancient crocodile, which was standing between some trees. Abby turned to Becker and Connor and told them that she saw a creature. Together they slowly move closer to it and sedated the ancient crocodile. Now all they had to do was bring it back to the anomaly.

At the same time Jenny and Matt reached the anomaly. The anomaly was right above the coast.

Jenny and Matt were almost right in front of the anomaly, when a big crocodile come out of the anomaly. The crocodile started to run toward to Jenny and she started to scream. Jenny was anxious and Matt pushed her on the other side to prevent that the creature hurt her. Then he took his gun and shoot the creature. Seconds later the creature fell down and Matt closed the anomaly. Jenny was still on the ground when Matt stepped forward to her and reach out his hand to help her up. Jenny took his hand and a second later she was standing again. Her gaze fell at the sealed anomaly. Her mind travelled to the day when Helen come out of an anomaly. It still felt like it was yesterday.

Matt looked at her and asked in concerned way "Are you okay?" Jenny didn't said a word. She was not okay. She pretended to be but she wasn't. She really wasn't okay. She tried to mask the grief she felt over Cutters death when she had work to do, but somehow she failed at that attempt today. She was broken hearted and tried really hard to put herself together but she couldn't anymore. It was just to much. The pain she felt was too much.

Matt stepped further to her, placed an arm around her and Jenny leaned closer to him. Tear started to run down her face when she admitted "I cant go on without him. I miss him so much I ... "

Matt tried to comfort her as much as he could. It was hard for him to watch Jenny feeling so much pain because after all in some way he felt responsible for her grief. It was his job to prevent that Helen killed Nick. It was his job to protect Nick Cutter but he failed and now he was reminded by his failure everyday and every time he saw one of the team grieving for Cutter. It was his fault and there was nothing he could do to change it right now.

Matt wasn't supposed to tell anybody that he came from the future but right now, when he saw Jenny in such pain, he wished he could tell her. After everything he went through and after everything he had see, he was convinced that there was always another way. There was always a chance that he might could change the past. After all it was his job to change the future and so he believe he could also, if necessary chance the past.

Maybe another anomaly would open up and maybe this anomaly would be in the time before Cutter was killed. Even though he knew he had no right to chance things like that, he also believed that some mistake especially those made by him needed to be prevented, if in any way possible. Maybe he could stop Helen in another timeline and maybe that would change Cutter`s fate. Suddenly Matt heard his fathers voice deep inside his mind reminding him that his only job now is stop Helen Cutter from destroying the planet and he needs to distant himself from the others. He wasn't allowed to get emotionally involved. He knew that but it was already to late for that and even the voice of his father couldn't change his hope. Matt was still lost in thoughts when he felt Jenny's body trembling against his. She was shivering and he pulled her little closer. Jenny was grateful for the comfort and for a moment she did let herself go because right here Matt would catch her.

Some minutes later her tears were already drying and she pulled away while she said in an embarrassed way "I am sorry, Matt. I shouldn't have let myself...I …" But Matt didn't let her finish the sentence nor did he let her go. He softly grabbed her arm and assured her "You don't have to apologized… I know how it feels to loose someone you love and I know how you feel... "he stopped for a moment, did run his fingers through his hair and looked into Jenny's eyes for a moment before he loosed his grab.

Before he could say anything else Becker, Connor and Abby arrived with the other crocodile. Then they opened the anomaly, put the creature back, closed the anomaly again and returned to the ARC.

It was already late at night when Jenny was still in her office. She had no reason to go home and she couldn't sleep anyway. She was so confused and considered seriously quitting the job and moving away because everything here reminded her of Cutter and that was just to painful. Maybe she could find some peace when she leaves the ARC and everything behind her. Maybe she could be happy again one day or maybe not. But she knew that, if she wouldn't move forward and make a fresh start she would never get over Cutter and she would always feel lost. But would moving away really be the solution?

She had lost the man she loved and she was sure that they were meant to be. Cutter would always be with her in some way. She could move to the end of the world and she still would think about him.

Sure she had loved before him and probably she would be able to love after him, but it would never be as it was with him. Deep inside her heart she knew that she and Nick were meant to be and there would never be some else who held that place in her heart. A part of her would always belong to him.

Now she could imagined what Cutter felt when Claudia vanished. Now she could feel his pain. The only difference was that Cutter was not replaced, he was gone and she would never get him back. Tears started to fill her eyes, she couldn't hold them back, she was powerless and helpless. The idea of leaving everything behind her sounded better and better every minute. Maybe it was for the best. She couldn't go on like that. On the other side she couldn't imagined to leave Connor and Abby. They were family to her but they also had each other and she had no one.

Jenny looked out of the window and realised that her mind was full with unclear thoughts. She couldn't think clearly and she didn't know what to do but she did know that in her current status she wasn't able to make a right decision for herself.

She washed away her tears and did put on her jacket. On her way out she passed the office that once belonged to Cutter. Through the closed door she could see a light and went in.

She saw Matt who was standing in front of the table and right in front of him there where digital pictures which where almost flying through the air. Jenny could see pictures of anomalies, of Cutter and Helen. When Matt realised that somebody was there it was too late to close the pictures because Jenny already asked "What is that?"

Matt knew that he couldn't talk himself out of that. The pictures were clear and he knew Jenny wouldn't give up till he explained it to her. A part of him felt a little bit of realise because now he could at least talk to someone. Matt was still staring at her and Jenny started to get impatient while she asked again "What is that, Matt?"

Matt sighed deeply and started to explain "Okay, okay... this may sound crazy but I am from the future. I came here because I knew that Helen Cutter wanted to killed Nick... and it was my job to prevent that. Unfortunately I couldn't and now I am trying to make it right. It is important to find Helen because killing her husband wasn't the only thing she is going to do. She will destroy the whole planet. The atmosphere will be toxic and most of the living things are dead. I have to stop her."

Jenny had heard and seen a lot of crazy stuff. Especially from Cutter, but this? This was simply unbelievable. She could imagine him being from the future but why didn't he said anything. Shouldn't the others know it too? Why hiding that Helen is a bigger threat then they thought?

Jenny watched the documents and saw what happened in the future. It all started with Helen killing Nick. Jenny turned away from the documents and looked at Matt for a moment. Could she trust him? She couldn't tell. She didn't knew him enough to know, if she could trust him. A moment later she cleared her throat and asked "Why keeping this a secret? Why not telling everybody?"

"I wasn't allowed to say anything….. Helen Cutter is more dangerous than anybody of you ever anticipated and I had make sure that no one knows because neither of you is suppose to see what happens in the future."

"We could have worked together and tried to find her."

"Jenny, if I had walked in here and mentioned Helen Cutter so shortly after she killed Nick nobody would have listen to me. Everybody would have thought that I had something to do with her, you were all occupied in grieving. Neither of you were ready to see what threat she is. I had to be careful."

Then he opened another file and showed Jenny the things Helen Cutter was responsible for it. Some minutes later he said "She can't continued. It is my job to stop her. No matter what."

Jenny needed a moment to realised everything and then she wanted to know "So now you need to find Helen and kill her?"

Matt nodded and Jenny continued "Is there a chance to get him back?"

Matt sighed deeply and said "I don't know. I am sorry. Right now all I have to do is stop Helen."

"But how. Helen is gone… Do you know if and when she comes back?"

"Yeah"

"When?"

On the 10th August 2011 she will return. There will be an anomaly in the forest of dean. Helen will be in that anomaly and I have to find her. This is my last chance to stop her."


End file.
